


first sight

by wingfields



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingfields/pseuds/wingfields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Jim didn't meet on the shuttle that departed from Riverside, Iowa. Their paths crossed for the first time a couple of years down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first sight

Leonard McCoy didn’t meet Jim Kirk on the shuttle that departed from Riverside, Iowa. He had traveled on his own to Starfleet Academy from Georgia, only a few days after his divorce with Jocelyn. As a result, he arrived in San Francisco nearly two months before Christopher Pike would dare James T. Kirk to join Starfleet after a bar fight of pathetic proportions.

  
It was in his second year at the Academy, during one of his evening shifts at the hospital, that a man rushed in, gripping his hand. His supervisor told him it was a mildly severe burn caused by a coolant leak in one of the warp core simulation practicals.

  
Treating burns was second nature to Leonard, but it always made him nervous to no end. The patients were always in copious amounts of pain, and the healing process, though quick, needed to be done with utmost care and precision to avoid any scars or residual damage being left behind.

* * *

  
Jim Kirk forgot about the searing pain emanating from his hand the moment he laid eyes on the doctor who ran up to him, regenerator, salve, and bandages in hand. Now, James T. Kirk had met many an attractive person in his lifetime, but no person had ever made his breath catch in his throat as it just had.

  
The man’s brows were furrowed with worry as he ran the regenerator carefully over Jim’s hand. He had the beginnings of a five o’clock shadow, and Jim couldn’t help but notice how his slender fingers were so adept at what they were doing, so steady and confident despite the positively nerve-wracking task they were performing.

  
Jim was mesmerized, eyes flitting between the doctor’s face and his hands throughout the procedure. He held his breath when the doctor finally finished bandaging Jim’s hand, and looked up to see his face for the first time.

* * *

  
Leonard was about to say something sarcastic and snarky as he looked up to meet the eyes of his patient. But whatever he was going to say was lost on his lips as he stared into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Leonard had never seen eyes that were bright with so many emotions, that looked so alive, that made him feel so alive.

  
He was stunned stupid, just blinking as his mouth fell open slightly. He wondered for a brief moment if this was what love at first sight felt like. His patient mirrored his expression, a look of wonder taking over his perfectly chiseled features.

  
“Let’s go get coffee tomorrow,” the patient blurted out, immediately clapping his non-bandaged hand over his mouth, turning a delicate pink. “That is, if you want to, of course.”

  
Leonard just gaped at the man for a few seconds longer before pulling himself together and nodding vehemently. “Yeah, I’d love to,” he said gruffly, trying not to let his teenager-like excitement shine through. “I’m McCoy. Leonard McCoy.”

  
“Jim Kirk! Here’s my comm number…”

* * *

  
Immediately after he left the hospital, Jim ran back to the warp core engineering labs and gave his mortified lab partner a huge hug, and thanked her for making the mistake that caused him to get burned.

  
Leonard was grinning madly for the rest of his shift, responding cheerfully to anyone and everyone, much to the horror and confusion of the other doctors and nurses he worked with.


End file.
